Angeles
by Aleisha-de-Andrmeda
Summary: Shinji esta triste por la muerte de Kaworu, pero sus angeles....


~~Ángeles~~ 

-Él era mejor persona que yo,él debería de haber vivido no yo...yo solo soy un cobarde..¡¡cobarde!!-golpeó de nuevo la taquilla que tenía frente a él cada vez más fuerte. 

El saber que aquel único que había demostrado amor y amistad por él había muerto por sus manos...no se podía comparar con nada,maldito mundo!!Rompió de nuevo,una vez más en llanto acordandose de la primera y última vez que se sentió amado... en su habitación,con la luz de la luna y aquella sonrisa que le transmitía paz,amor,dulzura... 

La puerta de los vestuarios se abrió,era aquella chica que tanto se parecía a su amor..su amor? desde cuando sabía que se había enamorado de él? eso ya no contaba;la miró con odio,con lastima y desdicha a la vez. 

-¿Qué quieres Ayanami?-su voz sonaba distinta,aquel timbre que una vez fué dulce ahora sonaba con rencor,con odio hacia el mundo,hacia todo.. 

-El señor Ikari te busca-dijo y salió igual que había entrado.Ahora que la miraba jamas se había parecido ni por una casualidad a Kaworu,él era dulce,sonreia,sus ojos demostraban algo.. y Ayanami era incapaz. 

Caminó por los pasillos de Nerv,y un pensamiento se le vino a la mente recordando a Ayanami y a Nagisa... tal vez,los ángeles aquellos que ellos venían derrotando no eran los malos,un angel,su angel,él le había hecho sentir más que aquel que le mandaba a destruirles aquel que supuestamente era su padre que le había dado la vida a él.Llegó ante Gendoh Ikari,su padre; le miró fijamente,no era posible ahora estaba más convencido que nunca que los ángeles no eran seres malvados...o por lo menos no con la maldad de aquel que se encontraba delante suya. 

-Shinji,necesitamos detalles sobre el último ángel Tabris- su voz jamas cambiaba... 

-Ya sabeis todo lo que necesitais,Kaworu está muerto y ya no os será un estorbo... dejadle en paz 

-Me mereces un respeto piloto Ikari,soy tu... 

-Mi qué?mi padre acaso? mi jefe?... ahora mismo dudo que seas algo mio Gendoh Ikari...solo has sido mi tristeza,mi vida perdida,lágrimas de un niño y la muerte de una madre -Gendoh intentó hablar pero Shinji levantó la voz aún más-todos te temen y te tienen miedo,eres frio y callado con todo el mundo,solo con Ayanami se te ve feliz...y tu hijo supuestamente soy yo... jamas he recibido una pizca de cariño y comprensión por tu parte.En cambio de aquel al que llamas último ángel,aquel que dices había que exterminar sino moririamos todos...de él si he recibido cariño...amor!!! ha sido el único en demostrarme un cariño desinteresado....sólo tres personas en mi vida han demostrado un cariño tan puro hacia mi!!!! Mi madre, Misato y Kaworu... y tu...tu me has hecho matarle!!! -Shinji se volvió y salió de la sala ante la cara de un estupefacto Gendoh Ikari quien por primera vez vió como aquel que era su misma sangre se revelaba en su contra y en contra de sus ideales... 

Con el traje de sincronización,Shinji subió al Eva dispuesto a terminar de una vez por todas con Nerv...ahora si.. aquella vez cuando estuvo a punto de matar a Touji iba a hacerlo y lo pararon pero ahora nadie será capaz de hacerlo... 

-Shinji... Shinji... 

Shinji abrió totalmente los ojos,aquella voz...era.... 

-¿Kaworu? 

-Si Shinji...soy yo,Tabris..o Kaworu como tu me llamas... 

Un par de lágrimas resbalaron de la cara de Shinji; 

-No llores,Shinji...mi sangre,mi alma estan dentro del Eva 01. Aqui dentro tienes el alma de las dos personas que más te amamos 

-La tuya y la de mi..madre? 

-Si Shinji,los dos unidos para protegerte...para que nadie te haga daño 

-Pero yo... estoy tan solo Kaworu... 

Mientras en Nerv: 

-Misato!! El Eva01 esta ocupado....has mandado... 

-¿Cómo? Ibuki como es eso... 

-Si,Shinji esta dentro del Eva y tiene una compenetracion con el parecida a la que tenia el último ángel con el Eva02 

Misato miró los monitores,pero si ella no había dado ninguna orden...¿qué demonios hace Shinji ahi dentro? 

-Shinji!! 

Los ojos de Shinji estaban perdidos...Kaworu era él... 

-Shinji por favor vuelve... no hay ningun ataque de ningun ángel 

-Todos os equivocais 

En la central de Nerv todos quedaban boquiabiertos frente a aquello dicho por Shinji; 

-Shinji se que te duele la muerte de Kaworu,pero él era un ángel y teníamos que eliminarlo sino podríamos haber muerto todos... 

-Todos vais a morir,por la ambicion de ese que se hace llamar mi padre,se que él me esta escuchando.Quiero que sepas que ya se que mi madre está aquí conmigo-la cara de Gendoh se tornó blanca- y Kaworu...-Shinji sonrió por primera vez feliz- Solo quiero despedirme de Misato que es la única que me ha dado cariño en este tiempo,el cariño que me faltaba de mi madre y el que jamas me ha dado mi padre... Me voy,me voy con Kaworu... 

-Misato!!! Shinji se esta fusionando con el Eva01 

-No!!!! Shinji noooo!!!!-lágrimas inundaban la cara de Misato... 

Una gran explosión acabó con el Eva01 y la instalación donde estaba...en ese momento los congregados alli vieron tres seres alados,una mujer y dos hombres...ellos tomados de las manos y la mujer abrazandolos a ambos.. 

-Shinji...y Kaworu-Misato no podía creerselo,miró aquel ángel tan igual a Shinji que le sonreia dulcemente y feliz...cerró sus ojos-por fin vas a ser feliz Shinji... 

Los tres serés alados se elevaron al cielo ante la mirada de Misato y los demás,cuando llegaron un sol enorme empezó a brillar dando la bienvenida a los que ahora serán los primeros ángeles del reino de los cielos. 

Nota: Dedicado a mis dos corazones, Kaworu y Aya ^_^


End file.
